When Daddys Away, Draco Will Play
by SilenceForever
Summary: My dead VG Jekyll took it upon herself to beta this oneshot which is dedicated to her and I have finally posted it. Jekyll I love you so much! you are soo talented and I am happy that you are one of my aquentences! this story is still dedicated to you, f


_**Skit:** HEYS! This is a one-shot dedicated to the wonderful, fabulous VG Jekyll! I would suggest that you go to her profile and READ HER STORIES! Thanks luvs! But before you read those, read this one k? VG, I luuuuurve you! And please tell me if you hate this one, it's a bit more randy then I usually write in one-shots!_

**Summary:** Draco's seducing Harry, Draco's seducing Harry! Yep, that's right, nothing but poinless smut abound! Readers be warned, this is m/m slash! two boys playing doctor! (not literally) also it does have a few snoggage scenes, but not real contact! so be warned! Also, this story was written without the use of a beta or a spell check! BEWARE! hides

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and events that belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bro. I do not own, please don't sue!

**Rating: R**

**Dedicated to:** VG Jekyll-a wonderful writer and lovely person!

_ON WITH THE PLOTLESS-NESS!_

**When Daddy's Away, Draco Will Play**

Harry blinked as he opened his eyes, trying to focus on the fuzzy silver pools that were hovering above him. He couldn't seem to place what exactly the silver pools were, so he reached over to the night stand and placed his new, wire rimmed glasses on his nose and re-focused. The sight he saw caused him to yelp in surprise; this in turn caused the figure above him to laugh and jump off him.

Harry sat up in his large, four-poster bed that he used when he was visiting Sirius and Remus at the (Noble and Most Ancient) House of Black. He had been living there for the past few months and never had he woken to the sight before him now.

Draco Malfoy sat cross-legged at the end of his bed. Peering down at him with large silver eyes, his long blonde-almost white-hair reached just past mid-back, its blue tips brushing against his waist. He wore nothing but a pair of old sleeping pants, green plaid that were held up with a rubber band to keep them from sliding down his slim waist.

Harry leaned back on his forearms, staring at the sight before him. Besides being incredibly weird, it could also fall nicely under the category of incredibly arousing, especially when the blonde looked at him like a predator stalking his prey.

Finally, regaining enough thought power to process exactly what was going on he asked; "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

The reply was not one he was expecting.

"My father is dead, so I figured I might as well get on with seducing you."

Now, Harry had seen and heard many things in his short seventeen years of life, but to hear Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, and The Ice Man to boot, say that he wanted to seduce you was something most people only dreamed about, however Harry was not most people, but this didn't stop his jaw from dropping so far that Draco winced at the thought of it.

"Wah?"

"Ohhhhh, excellent vocabulary you got there Potter," he said as he began to crawl delicately toward the gaping Gryffindor. The latter snapped his mouth shut, and then slowly began to retreat from the ascending form.

"Ummm, yeah. That's nice Malfoy, but ummm... SIRIUS! REMUS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping from the bed and away from the temptation that was Draco Malfoy, pulling the sheet with him to hide his half-naked and semi-aroused body. What? He was, after all, only a seventeen year old boy who happened to have been heaving fantasies of such a position every night for the past three months, but that didn't mean he had expected to act on such lustful thoughts!

Sirius and Remus rushed into the room, stopping momentarily to survey the scene. They looked from a barely clothed Malfoy sitting crouched in the center of the bed, scowling at them, to their shivering godson who seemed torn between having a melt down and having an erection. Both were very possible at the moment.

They burst into a fit of laughter. Remus clutching at Sirius for support as he knees buckled from the sheer force of his giggles. Sirius was trying to regain control of the situation and bit his lip to stop the tremors.

"S... sorry Harry... we... we meant to tell you that... that Malfoy would be here, but we weren't expecting him to be so... so forward with his... with his... um... movement." Despite his efforts, the older man was over taken by another fit of laughter.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" Harry scowled at them, and then sighed in defeat. He conjured up a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt that said 'property of Satan' in large red letters and quickly threw them at Draco. He then pulled on a pair of black cargos and a green tee-shirt on and stormed from the room, leaving a nearly naked Malfoy and two giggling men in his wake.

As he walked down stairs he was joined by Ron and Hermione who seemed to want to stand as far away from him without being rude.

"What's wrong mate? You're practically growling," Ron said, almost running into a suit of armor for fear of getting to close to the black haired boy. Harry sneered at no one in particular and spat; "Malfoy tried to molest me and Sirius and Remus think it's funny!" He glared as his two best friends snorted in suppressed laughter, they quickly pulled a straight face.

"Oh, we're sorry Harry. We should have told you."

"Told me what?" Harry growled.

"Draco."

"Since when are you on a first name basis with him?"

"Well, we just figured... I mean... since you're going to bed him sooner of later..." Hermione trailed off at the look Harry shot her.

"I am not going to bed Malfoy! I don't care how incredibly sexy he is... I didn't say that... oh shut up Ron." He stomped into the dining room and sat down moodily. Grabbing a piece of toast he chomped down on it, pretending that it was Malfoy's head as he tore away pieces of the poor carbohydrate.

"What ere ou g'ing t' 'ell me?" He asked through a mouthful of bread. Hermione winced at the sight, but proceeded to explain.

"Last night, while you were asleep, Dra... I mean Malfoy... came into the game room and told us that his father was dead, that he was sorry, and that he was determined to 'be fucked into the mattress by the Golden Boy' I think those were his words, he said that we could either help him or stay out of the way. We figured we'd let him do what he wanted and stay out of it. You've got to admit, Harry, he is the hottest thing you've ever seen."

Harry scowled, but he had to admit that Hermione was right.

Just then a rather perturbed Draco Malfoy stormed through the door. He glared at Ron and Hermione, but reserved a sexy smirk for Harry, sitting down at the table across from him and licking his lips seductively. Harry gulped and took another bite of his toast.

Draco, however, decided on a... healthier breakfast and grabbed a strawberry from the fruit bowl and peered at it from behind long lashes. He licked the small amount of juice that had collected on the tip off and slowly began to lave at the berry. Harry watched the scene with rapt attention, hands clenched tightly into fists, mouth open to allow the small pants of air that now had replaced his regular breathing pattern.

Draco took the tip of the berry into his mouth, rolling his eyes back as if in extreme ecstasy, letting a low moan escape his lips. He sucked on the fruit, keeping his eyes trained on the sweating teen before him.

Harry wasn't fairing well under the amateur porno in front of him. His left hand had acquired a mysterious twitch that suspiciously seemed to be gravitating toward the blonde. His eyes were moving frantically from Draco's mouth to the strawberry inside it. He also seemed to have a very _hard_ reaction to the display.

After milking the scene for all it was worth, Draco slipped the strawberry into his mouth with a decisive pop and smirked at the three drooling recipients before promptly leaving the dining hall.

"Fuck," was all Harry could manage to say. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

**hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm**

Later that day could Harry be found outside on the Quidditch pitch just east of the House of Black. He glided around the pitch on his new _Juxtapose360_, trying to work off the stress from earlier that day. It proved to be working until...

"Hey Harry, lovely broom you've got there. Does it do any tricks?" The silky voice glided through his thoughts like water and he stiffened (not like that... geez you'd think this was a pointless, plot less, smut story or something... oh... wait...) but turned around, knowing that the blonde would not be dissuaded. The sight was almost enough to rival that of the morning's event... almost.

Draco was sitting on his broom, legs straddling the handle, his feet locked together so he could sit without having to use his hands. The latter were running themselves through his long blonde hair that caressed his once again bare back softly. Harry almost whimpered when those hands began to migrate downward, his eyes glued to the mischievous digits.

"Oh Harry, you've been very bad you know," Draco drawled, lettings his hands rub his neck and collar bone enticingly. Harry almost chocked.

"I… I have?" He whispered, to busy watching to spend time worrying about being heard, especially as those hands crept lower.

"Oh yes, running away like that this morning; leaving me all hot and bothered. That's why I had to eat that strawberry this morning-" The hands began to play with the hard, brown nubs on the Slytherin's chest. "-I needed to cool off."

"Cool off…?" Harry repeated, not really paying all that much attention to the conversation.

"Yes, cool off. You didn't help me there either, you just sat and watched hungrily, as if you were going to devour me whole-just like I'd dreamed." This caught Harry's attention and he lifted his gaze up to meet Draco's.

"You dreamed about me?" He asked, curiosity edging its way into his lust filled mind. Draco nodded,

"Oh yes, all the time. My favorite is when we're in detention." The hands moved to caress his stomach and hip bones and the blonde arched upwards slightly in response to the touch.

"You're always so hot. Your tongue leaving burning trails all over my skin, your moans as you push into me... oh yes... your so hard Harry." This time Harry did whimper; the twitch in his left hand had turned into full-out shaking and he was leaning forward so much that his broom lurched toward Draco.

The blonde's hand had now pushed his jeans down his hips, taking his very erect cock into his hands. As he began to stroke his straining arousal, he started to continue to explain his fantasies; this was when Harry decided to leave. He promptly turned his broom around and sped off in the opposite direction, landing, and quickly running back toward the manor. Draco sighed and wiped away a single tear as it slid down his cheek. There would be plenty of time for the drama as soon as he had Harry. Still he couldn't help the pang in his chest. It seemed that Harry truly had no interest in him. (hey, no one said he was smart...).

Harry groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his hair as it fell haphazardly in his face.

"What's up?" Harry jumped as he heard a loud voice ring from directly next to him. He turned around, but found no one. The confused Gryffindor started to walk away again.

"Well, Ra! If you didn't want to talk to me you could have just said so! No need to be rude about it!" Harry whirled around at the laughing voice. This time he looked closer and smiled as he found who the voice belonged to.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think any of the portraits in this hallway talked." He looked up at the large picture that hung next to him. It was of a more modern look. A woman sat on a tall cement wall, her back leaning against a brick school building. Her hair hung in waves around her shoulders and her eyes were smoldering, glittering with laughter. She wore a pair of old jeans and a black '_casualties' _tee-shirt. Her feet were bare, but bright red toe nails barely showed beneath socks with the toes cut out.

"No problem. So what's itching the famous Harry Potter?" Her smile returned full force as she saw him roll his eyes at the taunt.

"Nothing…. hey, aren't you Jekyll?"

"Don't try to change the subject! What's got you so torn up?"

Harry sighed, it was a bit depressing when a portrait could read right through you, but then again Jekyll was the goddess of love and lust, this seemed to be right up her alley.

"Draco'stryingtoseducemeandican'tfigureouthowtostophim."

"Hun, I may be a goddess, but I failed to understand whatever language that was."

"Draco's trying to seduce me and I can't figure out how to stop him." Harry repeated, averting his gaze to the floor. When he looked up he saw Jekyll with a single eyebrow raised and a smirk replacing the smile.

"The question is: do you want to stop him?" Harry's head jerked at these words. The black haired boy leaned against the wall next to the portrait and slid down into a sitting position.

"Let me ask you a question; what would you do if say... Cho Chang did this and you weren't gay?"

"I'd suppose I'd tell her yes."

"Why not Drake?"

"Err... eh... I don't know. It just seems like I'd be letting someone down."

Jekyll giggled. "Boy, have you met my cousin? Cupid? Yeah, he's the one that makes you feel this way, but he can't stop little idiots like you from messing this whole thing up." Harry felt a solid present sit down beside him and whirled. Jekyll grinned,.. "What? I'm a goddess; I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Harry smiled wryly. "But that doesn't solve my problem."

Jekyll smacked him lightly on the arm. "Oh shut up! Ra! Are all Englishmen like you? Look, I may be a goddess, but I've got nothing on the Boy-Who-Lived." And with that, she disappeared, reappearing in the frame, this time hanging upside down, her knees hooked over the wall. The green eyed Gryffindor half expected her to talk again. When she didn't he stood again, preparing to head back to his rooms. It seemed that the fates were against him as another voice called his name.

"Harry?"

"Arg! What gods bestow this upon me?" He whispered toward the ceiling; he groaned when a heard a whisper back. "I already told you; CUPID!"

"Harry!" He turned around.

"Oh, hey Hermione."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, just a little... stressed."

"Oh." They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Hermione smiled and turned to leave the way she left. Harry relaxed a bit, not feeling the pressure of anyone's eyes on him.

He finally made it back to his rooms. Throwing off his shirt, Harry climbed into bed; he clutched the pillow to his eyes to block out the rays of sun through his open window.

As the tense boy drifted off to sleep he felt the nightmares begin, whimpering slightly before falling completely into darkness.

_"You're alone," a cold voice whispered from the shadows. Harry nodded, he didn't like where this was going and it had barely begun. "Well, not completely alone. I've got your little friend here as well." Harry whirled around. There, in the small patch of light let in from the moon, was a figure. He was hunched over as silent sobs wracked his body. _

_"Draco..."_

_Cruel laughter filled the chamber, "Oh yesss," Voldemort hissed. "You see, I thought I'd let him watch as you willingly submitted to me. Fun, wouldn't you say Potter?" Harry winced; this was definitely spinning in a direction he would rather not go. _

_A whimper escaped the blonde boy as he looked up. His eyes met Harry's as if in a silent plead. Then-_

"I don't think so Potter!" Harry woke suddenly to find himself being practically thrown from his bed. He scrambled to regain his balance, still teetering dangerously close to the edge.

"Huh...wha?"

"Oh, eloquent as ever." The sleepy boy looked up and, for the second time that day, found himself looking into a pair of silver eyes.

"Leave it to you to have a nightmare while I'm trying to seduce you, you ungrateful bastard. I worked all day and you go and fall asleep early, of course not telling anyone. I searched this whole bloody mansion for you and when I finally find you your off having a nightmare! The nerve!" As Draco spoke, he pulled Harry back into the center of the bed and pushed him to lie back down. The Slytherin pulled up the covers around the black haired boys chin, sliding underneath them himself, and promptly curled up beside the Gryffindor.

Before Harry had a chance to speak, Draco had his arm slung around his waist and was practically purring into his neck. Harry suddenly realized that he didn't want the blonde to leave, especially if it meant that he would have to stop that lovely licking... wait... licking?

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" The blonde ask, biting down of the sensitive junction between Harry's neck and collar bone.

"Umm... oh... did you... ahh..."

"Yes?" Draco chided, licking and biting his way down the Gryffindor's chest, aiming for something a little lower.

"Ohhh... yesss... did you... ahh! ... did you..."

"Yes?" Draco asked again, stopping his conquest to look up at Harry. The green eyed boy groaned.

"Oh fuck it." He sat up and pounced on the Slytherin who, he soon found out, was indeed a screamer... and a moaner... and a scratcher.

**THE END!**

_Hope you liked it VG! I know it was short, and rushed, and choppy, but it's like 3 in the morning! -falls over-_

_(just so you luvs know, I'm a bottom!Draco-fan! but you can use your imaginations on this one!)_

_Now click on that pretty button down there and give me COOKIES! Err... I mean reviews!_


End file.
